Taking Charge
by harrypotter143
Summary: When Sirius and Remus decide to tell Harry about what Dumbledore has been doing, he decides to take charge of his own life. With a little help along the way, Lord Harry James Potter begins to live the way he wants. 4th year, soul bond. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Slight character death warning. AU and characters are slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. My name is not JK Rowling, I am not British, and I most definitely have not written seven bestselling books. _

_AN: I gave up on Fiery Passion, but this one has been stuck in my head for days so I have finally decided to write it. I have everything planned out in a chapter-by-chapter analysis. I will try to update at least once a week but will not promise anything. I know this idea has been done many many times but I love it and I hope that I have done the idea justice in my own way. Without further ado, Taking Charge :) _

Harry Potter sat alone in his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. He had just finished his third year at Hogwarts and was none too happy about having to return to the Dursley's. Not that they paid him much attention anyway. In fact, they were now scared to do anything that would make him angry enough to contact his Godfather.

The events of the previous year flashed through Harry's mind. After he found out that Sirius Black was his Godfather and that Peter Pettigrew had been the one to actually betray his parents, he had been ecstatic to being leaving the Dursley's forever. Professor Lupin inadvertently ended that dream before it had even came to fruition. Sirius had gotten caught, Pettigrew had gotten away, and Ron was injured. In the end, he and Hermione had stolen Buckbeak and saved Sirius from a fate worse than death. But since Sirius was on the run now, Harry could not live with him and was forced to return to his horrible relatives.

He hadn't heard from Sirius all summer but wasn't too worried that he had been caught. Fudge would have it in all the papers if they had finally caught Sirius Black. The only person who Harry had heard from was his best friend, Hermione Granger. She had sent him a message ever other day for the entire summer. He hadn't heard from Ron at all and so, he had been forced to stay at the Dursley's instead of going to the Burrow like usual. At the end of the year, Ron had seemed fine but every letter that Harry had sent to him had been returned. He would find out what was wrong with him when he saw them on the platform in a month. Maybe Hermione had been able to get a hold of him.

At the moment, Harry was composing a new letter to Hermione. Hedwig was catching up on some sleep in her cage before he would need her to deliver the letter. Hermione was back at her house after her yearly vacation with her parents. In her previous letter, she had invited Harry to come and spend the rest of the summer with him. She knew that Ron had not invited him over like he usually did and she didn't want Harry stranded at the Dursley's all summer. Harry was excited at the prospect of going to the Granger's for the last month before Hogwarts term started again and was in the process of telling her so in the letter when he heard a strange noise coming from downstairs.

Knowing that the Dursley's would be in bed, it was two in the morning, he grabbed his wand, opened his bedroom door, and crept out into the hall. A small thud came from downstairs and he could hear murmurs coming from the direction of the kitchen. Quietly, Harry walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. The voices got slightly louder as he got closer to the door.

"Shh, Padfoot. You're going to wake someone up."

_Padfoot? _Harry thought. _Who's Padfoot? _

Harry recognized the voice but didn't have any idea who was in there and whether they were friendly or not. Silently, he crept up to the kitchen door and cracked it open slightly. A huge smile appeared on his face as he saw who was in the room.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were standing in the kitchen. Sirius was holding the toaster up, looking at his reflection in the shiny exterior. Since he had been on the run, he had bulked up slightly and looked like he was eating better than he had been while in Azkaban. He looked almost like he did before his best friends had been murdered and he enjoyed looking at his appearance in the reflective surface.

The two men had yet to realize that Harry was standing in the doorway. Remus was smiling at his friend's antics while also looking around to take in the other muggle appliances. Finally, his eyes went over the doorway and saw Harry standing there.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed quietly, grinning.

Sirius, hearing his exclamation, turned sharply, putting the toaster back down on the counter. He smile widely and walked quickly towards his godson, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry laughed as Sirius squeezed him tightly.

Sirius pulled back, looking at Harry. Remus was next, but he only briefly hugged Harry before stepping back beside Sirius. The three stood there for a few seconds simply smiling, glad to see each other.

Finally, Harry gestured to the kitchen table and the three sat down after Harry got them all a glass of water.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked. "Sirius, I thought you were hiding from the Ministry?"

The two men looked at each other, a serious look on their faces. They looked back at Harry before Sirius began to speak.

"Harry. We came so that we could explain some things that Dumbledore has been keeping from you and help you claim what is rightfully yours."

"Dumbledore has been keeping things from me? Rightfully mine?" Harry was confused. He trusted Dumbledore explicitly and could not believe that he kept anything from him. And if he did, he probably had a good reason for keeping it from him. "What are you talking about Sirius?"

Remus sighed deeply as Sirius looked down at his lap. Sirius looked back up at Harry and began to explain to Harry what was going on.

"Harry, when you were born, you know that your parents made me your godfather." Harry nodded but stayed silent. "Well, what you do not know is that Dumbledore was witness to everything that went on before your parents went into hiding. Dumbledore was present during James' and Lily's wedding, the signing of their will, and he was also there when the Fidelius charm was placed around their cottage in Godric's Hollow."

Sirius merely looked at Harry when he finished talking. At first, Harry didn't understand what Sirius was getting at. After a few seconds of looking confused, comprehension dawned on his face, quickly followed by horror.

"D-Dumbledore knew? He knew that Peter was their secret-keeper. He knew and he still let you go to prison for 12 years?!"

Harry was getting worked up and his voice was rising. Remus quieted him down before taking up the story from where Sirius left off.

"At the signing of your parent's will, Dumbledore signed as a witness and promised to follow the contents if anything were to happen to them. We were not there during the signing ceremony and we are not able to access their will because Dumbledore has since had it completely sealed. The only person who is able to access their will is you, Harry."

Harry was sitting there, an unreadable expression on his face. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had let Sirius waste away in Azkaban. Why would he do something like that? He realized that Remus and Sirius were watching him to see what his reaction would be and tried to figure out how to respond.

"I-I don't know what to say," he began. "I trusted Dumbledore. How could he do this to you? To me?"

"I don't know Harry. But I promise you, we will fix this. Dumbledore will never hurt you again," Sirius promised.

Harry put his head in his hands and got silent. Remus and Sirius sat across from him and gave him the time he needed to compose himself. To find out that someone you trusted had basically betrayed you had to be rough and they both knew what Harry was going through. Dumbledore had betrayed them as well. He had let Sirius suffer in Azkaban when he should have been raising Harry. Remus, instead of trying to find Harry, he had spent twelve years hating his childhood friend because he believed that he had betrayed Lily and James. Now, the two men could begin to help Harry and hopefully rebuild their bond of friendship.

Harry finally looked up at the two men and they could see the determined look on his face. "Okay. You said I am the only one who can find out the details of the will. What do I need to do?"

OoOoOoO

The three had stayed in the kitchen catching up until about five in the morning, a few hours before the Dursleys were due to wake up. Presently, Harry was upstairs in his bedroom, his trunk packed. He had sent his letter to Hermione with Hedwig about an hour previously and was expected at their house in time for dinner that night at six. The time until was going to be spent with Sirius and Remus.

Remus had alerted the Ministry that he would be collecting Harry from Privet Drive and that magic was going to be used.

Harry checked to make sure that he had everything packed and ready to go before he went downstairs to let his aunt and uncle know that Remus would be coming by. His three family members were sitting in the living room in front of the telly. A football match was on and uncle and whale of a cousin were watching it while his aunt was reading a magazine. When he stepped into the room, his aunt was the only one who paid him any mind.

She briefly looked up at him but looked immediately back down at her magazine. He cleared his throat and drew his uncle's angry gaze away from the telly.

"What do you want boy?"

"I was just letting you know that a friend is going to come pick me up in a few hours. He's a wiz—"

"DON'T USE THAT WORD IN THIS HOUSE BOY." His uncle thundered, glaring harshly at Harry. His aunt and cousin had jumped when he raised his voice but wisely did not say anything. Dudley was grinning at his father yelling at Harry.

Harry simply rolled his eyes at his uncle's antics. He was used to the yelling by now and it didn't bother him as much as it did when he was little.

"I was just letting you know that he would be here so be prepared for him."

With that, Harry turned and walked back upstairs, ignoring his uncle's angry muttering about freaks coming to his house and the neighbors seeing.

When he got back to his bedroom, he shut his door and sat on his bed. He pulled a charms book out of his trunk and began to read. He was determined to actually try to do his schoolwork correctly this year. Harry was tired of being mediocre and wanted Hermione to realize that he could be smart.

_Wait, _he thought. _Where did that come from? I don't care if Hermione knows I'm smart or not. _

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. He had read through half the charms book and didn't realize what time it was. Remus had agreed to pick him up at noon so they could get to Gringotts early before having to go to the Granger's for dinner.

Not wanting to leave Remus alone with his relatives for too long, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and dragged them down the stairs into the entrance. Remus was standing in the doorway, his aunt and uncle on either side of the door, glaring at him. When they heard Harry coming down the stairs, the turned and glared at him. A big black dog ran up to Harry, tongue lolling out of his mouth before sitting beside Harry.

He could see his uncle fixing to blow up and the look of horror on his aunt's face and wanted to laugh. He held it in and pulled his trunk up to Remus before either could speak. Sirius followed behind him and stood beside Remus on the doorstep while Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage before placing them in his pocket.

"Well Harry, let's go," Remus said. He walked to the end of the drive and waited with Sirius.

"Bye," Harry said to his aunt and uncle before stepping out the door. It slammed shut the minute he crossed the threshold. Harry simply shrugged in indifference.

He walked down to where Remus and Sirius were waiting for him and grabbed Remus' arm while grabbing a small handful of Sirius' fur. The trio disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive.

_AN: Hope you liked it :) I will probably update sooner because I have already started the next chapter. If you liked it, please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I am surprised with all the positive feedback chapter 1 got. All that feedback gave me the push I needed to get this chapter out to you guys quicker. Not all chapters will be posted this quickly. Finals are coming up at college, but I promise that I will attempt to update as often as possible. Enjoy chapter 2 everybody :)_

With a sharp CRACK, the three appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was behind the bar and a few people were sitting at tables eating lunch. Nobody looked up at the noise and so they were able to all walk quietly through the pub without Harry being seen. This rarely happened so Harry was glad that for once, his fame did not make him the center of attention.

They entered the alley behind the pub and tapped the correct bricks to gain entrance to Diagon Alley. The alley was practically bursting with people. The school lists had come out the day before and all the Hogwarts students were getting their school supplies for the coming year. Many people came up and greeted Harry and Remus as they proceeded down the street. Most even pet Sirius although they did not know who the dog was. Sirius seemed to think it was funny that he could just go for a stroll through Diagon Alley and nobody knew who he was.

After stopping to talk to people, the trio finally made it to the front steps of Gringotts. They proceeded inside the building, passing the goblin and the sign at the front entrance. Remus and Sirius had coached Harry on how to properly act around the goblins. Many wizards were rude to goblins and paid the price for their disrespect. When the goblins were given the proper respect things went a lot smoother for the people the goblins were helping. The only problem with the goblins was their bloodthirsty ways and their greed when it came to the gold they made.

When they walked in, all the goblins were busy helping customers. Sirius had been disillusioned and had transformed back into his human form. He was standing slightly behind the two in case the goblins could see the slight distortion from where he was. They all patiently waited in line for the next available goblin to take care of them. After a few minutes, they were in front of a goblin.

"I am Rippthroat. What can I do for you today?"

"Greetings Rippthroat. My name is Harry Potter and I would like to see the head of the Potter accounts." Harry politely bowed low as the goblin looked up at him.

"Griphook!" The goblin snapped, harshly. Harry flinched slightly at the goblin's sharp tone. Remus was still bowed low but Harry had stood back up and was watching another goblin approach from a back room. Griphook was slightly smaller than Rippthroat but still looked fierce and scary.

"If you will please follow me Mr. Potter, I will take you to a private office where you will meet the head of your accounts."

Harry bowed to Griphook and followed him out of the room with Remus and Sirius trailing behind. They were led down many twisting hallways and eventually shown into an office that was strangely devoid of any opulence. Griphook instructed them to sit in the chairs provided in front of the desk and Bloodnut would be with them shortly. Strangely, there were three chairs provided instead of the usual two seen in normal offices. Harry took the middle seat with Remus and Sirius sitting on either side of him.

They were only sitting waiting for around five minutes before a goblin who had to have been Bloodnut appeared in the office. He took a seat behind the desk.

Harry and Remus stood and bowed to the goblin. Bloodnut look startled at the respect being shown to him. Surprisingly, he looked toward Sirius, who was also bowing but still disillusioned.

"Greetings Bloodnut," Harry began. Bloodnut held up a hand to silence him before he went any further.

"Your respect is honorable but your deception is unnecessary and could cause you harm if we did not trust the Potter family so much," Bloodnut said, still staring at where Sirius was not sitting. Harry followed the path of his eyes and saw where he was looking.

With a wave of his wand, Remus removed the charm from Sirius. He sat forward, his wand in his hand, waiting to see if the goblin would attack. Bloodnut simply chuckled at this. Harry also had his wand pointed at Bloodnut, but Remus gently pushed his arm down until his wand was pointed at the floor.

"Do not worry Mr. Black, we will not turn you in, nor will we hurt you. We goblins believe in your innocence and know that the rat Pettigrew is still alive." The trio were shocked at Bloodnut's words, causing him to laugh once more. "We have our ways of knowing things."

"But, why have you not told the Ministry if you know that he is still alive and Sirius is innocent?"

Bloodnut looked Harry in the eyes. The seriousness in the goblin's gaze startled Harry. Remus and Sirius were sitting beside him in silence, content to let Harry deal with the goblin who would be taking care of his accounts for a very long time.

"Mr. Potter. You have not had many dealings with goblins, am I correct?" Harry nodded and felt slightly more comfortable as the goblin looked away from him. He was now addressing the three men sitting in front of him. "The goblins have not had a good history with wizards. Bloody battles, underhanded murders, and dirty dealings. Wizards do not have a very high opinion of goblins and goblins are not too fond of wizards. If we were to tell the Ministry, what makes you think they would believe us?"

Harry admitted that he had a point. Many wizards were distrustful of goblins and he had learned in History of Magic about all the bloody goblin wars. Fudge would never acknowledge the word of a goblin and if what the goblin said was true, he would never give credit where credit was due. The Ministry was full of pureblood bigots who believed they were right and everyone else was wrong. _Maybe I can change that opinion, _thought Harry with a fierce grin.

Remus and Sirius were nodding in agreement, thought Sirius looked slightly put-out when he realized that the goblins could be of no help. Remus was waiting calmly for what was to come.

"Now Mr. Potter, am I to assume that you are here today to finally hear the contents of your parent's will?" Bloodnut questioned, as he snapped his fingers and an ornate gold box appeared on the table.

"Yes Sir," Harry began. "I would like to know anything you can tell me about my inheritance and my parent's wishes."

Bloodnut nodded in acceptance. "Mr. Potter—" he began, but Harry interrupted.

"Sorry Sir, but if we are going to be doing dealings with each other for many years, please call me Harry."

"Harry," Bloodnut began again with a small smile on his face. He opened the box in front of him and removed a stack of papers. "This is your parent's will. I will just skip past all the beginning legal jargon and get to the last page, the most important part." Bloodnut flipped through the will and handed it to Harry on the appropriate page. Remus and Sirius both leaned over so they could read it along with Harry.

_**Here inscribed is the last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Grace Potter. Both being of sound mind and body, they have created this will on this date with witnesses: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom, and Peter Pettigrew. **_

_**We hereby bequeath the following in the event that we perish before our child has come of age: **_

_**100,000 galleons to Sirius Black for help in raising his godson. Harry is also to go to Sirius immediately if something should happen. **_

_**100,000 galleons to Frank and Alice Longbottom and, if something were to happen to Sirius, Harry should transfer to their care next. **_

_**100,000 galleons to Remus Lupin to help each month with his "furry little problem." Should anything happen to the Longbottoms, Harry's guardianship should transfer automatically to Remus. **_

_**100,000 galleons to our dear friend Peter Pettigrew who is risking his life to make sure that our lives are safe and that our son is kept well guarded and cannot be harmed. **_

_**Under no circumstances is our son, Harry James Potter, allowed to be sent to the Dursley's. If something were to happen to any of these above people, Harry should be placed in a magic home with a family that will love him as one of their own. **_

_**So mote it be. **_

By the end of the will, Remus and Sirius had silent tears marking trails down their cheeks and could not speak. They simply sat back in their respective chairs and wept for the loss of their friends and the extent of Dumbledore's betrayal. He _knew _that James and Lily did not want their son to go to those monsters yet he sent him there for thirteen years anyway. How could Dumbledore go against their specific wishes?

Harry was sitting in his chair with tears trailing down his cheeks as well, but the expression on his face was anger and determination, not pain and sadness. He had trusted Dumbledore. Every time he had asked why he had to return to the Dursley's, Dumbledore had said it was what his parents wanted. But they didn't want that, they never wanted that. Dumbledore had lied and Harry was determined to make him pay. He was also determined to never go back to the Dursley's ever again. The days of Dumbledore controlling him were over. With the reading of his parents will, Remus was now his official guardian and would never send him back.

Bloodnut had given them a few moments to let their grief out and compose themselves before speaking again. "Mr. P—Harry. You have also inquired about your inheritance. As you read in the will, your mother and father were Lord and Lady Potter. With their death, the title of Lord Potter has passed to you."

Harry was looking at Bloodnut with his mouth open in shock. Him? A Lord? He didn't even know what it was like to be treated like a decent human being most of the time, yet now he was a Lord? Remus and Sirius had also looked shocked but their looks quickly changed to joy at the great opportunity that was presenting itself to Harry.

Bloodnut could see the look of disbelief on his face and grinned. He loved to shock the patrons, kept the job interesting. He withdrew a small box from inside the bigger box. When he opened this one, Harry could see clearly that it was a set of rings. One ring was distinctly more feminine than the others and Harry blushed scarlet as he pictured the ring on his best friend's hand. Her brown eyes would sparkle. He looked around and noticed that thankfully, nobody had seen his blush.

"You must place the ring on your finger and it will draw a small amount of your blood. If you are indeed the Potter heir and next Potter Lord, it will automatically resize to fit your finger and everything that comes with being the head of the family will be yours."

Harry nodded and reached for the masculine version of the Potter family ring. In the center of the ring was a decent-sized scarlet stone. On either side were slightly smaller diamonds and inside each diamond, an image could be seen. A shield with a griffin on one side and a unicorn on the other with the words _Cum honore ac virtute, si uincere succisa _inscribed on a banner across the front of the shield. Harry slipped the ring onto his finger. It was too big but he felt a sharp sting in the bottom of his finger. Immediately, the ring resized to fit. Bloodnut bowed his head to the new Lord Potter.

Sirius looked at his godson, happiness on his face. Remus smiled and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Way to go Pup," Sirius exclaimed, getting up and hugging Harry. "You're now richer than the Malfoys." Sirius smirked and retook his seat. Harry had a huge grin on his face as he thought about the next time Malfoy decided to torment him.

The grin left his face however, as he realized what Sirius had said. "I'm richer than the Malfoys? How is that possible? I've seen my vault, I don't have that mu—" He stopped when he saw that both men as well as Bloodnut, were grinning like crazy.

"Lord Potter, Harry, that is just the vault set aside by your parents specifically for you. Your trust fund. You now have control over all the vaults in your family. Lily Potter's personal vault, James Potter's personal vault, the head of the family's vault, and one other vault. You are now the head of an ancient and noble house. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter is one of the oldest and wealthiest families in our world."

Harry looked at him in disbelief before what he said kicked in. "Wait, you said I am the head of one other vault. What other vault do I have control of?"

Bloodnut smiled, happy that Harry had caught that. "You are the head of the Gryffindor vault. You are also the last heir to the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. If you choose to accept this, you will also be given this ring," he snapped his fingers and another ring box appeared on the table in front of Harry, "and you will also become Lord Gryffindor."

Harry's head was spinning. Not only had he found out that Dumbledore had betrayed his parent's trust but he also found out that he is the head of two ancient and noble families. He wanted to make Dumbledore pay for what he had done to him and thought that being the Lord of two families was a good way. It would also help him take charge of his own life and live the way he always wanted, away from the Dursleys. Not trusting his own judgment, he looked towards Sirius.

Seeing his look, Sirius said, "Harry, this decision is yours. With these two Lordships, you will have the full backing of the wizarding world. The Potter family and the Gryffindor family are both widely respected light families." Remus was sitting on Harry's other side, nodding his head to what Sirius was saying.

Harry looked towards the ring box sitting in front of him and took a deep breath. He then reached forward and opened the box. The Gryffindor ring was sitting inside, alongside another, more feminine ring to be worn by the Lady Gryffindor. Once again, Harry blushed as he thought of the ring on Hermione's finger.

Steering his thoughts away from that path, he pulled the ring out and slipped it onto his finger, alongside the Potter family ring. The ring also took a small donation of blood and resized to fit his finger.

"Well then," Bloodnut said, happily clapping his hands, "we now only have two problems left to take care of. One, being whether you would like to be called Lord Potter or Lord Gryffindor. Whichever you choose will be on the permanent records for all Ministry documents and will be considered your preferred title, although you can always be called both by someone."

Wanting to feel close to his parents, Harry chose to be referred to as Lord Potter. It was, after all, his family name.

"Very well. Now, on to a more serious matter. I have looked into your personal vault activity for the past thirteen years and the results are quite unsettling. It seems as if someone has been taking money from your vault every year and dispersing it into two separate vaults."

To say that Harry was furious would be an understatement. Sirius and Remus were both on their feet, faces red with anger. Harry simply placed a hand on their arms and pulled them back down into their chairs. He would handle this grave injustice.

"Who has been taking from my vaults and where has the money been going?" He asked calmly. He could guess who it was but still wanted to hear it from Bloodnut.

"Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from your vaults."

Sirius and Remus' cries of outrage drowned out Bloodnut's next answer. Dumbledore had been stealing from his as well? That was just adding insult to injury. Harry silenced Sirius and Remus so they could hear what was to be said next.

"Yearly, he has been pulling out 100,000 galleons to be deposited in his personal vault. He has also been pulling out 100,000 galleons to be put into the vault of the Weasley family."

Harry's heart sunk. First Dumbledore, now the Weasleys. They had all betrayed him. Ron had been paid to be his friend. The fact stunned him and also hurt deeply. Everyone he knew betrayed him. The only people he could trust were Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. He hadn't heard from Ron all summer but if they wanted their money, then he knew they were going to attempt to talk to him on the platform in a few weeks. Harry hardened his heart towards them. Maybe one day he could forgive them but not right now.

He sighed and spoke to Bloodnut. "How can I stop this and how much has been taken from me?"

"2,600,000 galleons has been removed from your vault in the past thirteen years. I can make it to where only you and anyone specified by you can get into any of the vaults under the name Potter or Gryffindor."

"Please do that. Allow only myself, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger access to my vaults."

Sirius smirked at him when he mentioned Hermione having access to his vaults. Remus also smiled softly. Harry refused to look in their direction, refusing to acknowledge the blush that was staining his cheeks scarlet.

Bloodnut chuckled at his discomfort and bowed his head slightly. He snapped his fingers once again and a roll of parchment landed in front of him. He made the necessary notations and snapped his fingers again, causing the parchment to disappear.

"Now, is there anything else we can do for you today Lord Potter?"

OoOoOoO

After getting a detailed list of all his possessions in Gringotts and all his properties that he owned around the world, Harry requested a weightless, bottomless money bag and took enough money from his vault to live comfortably for the rest of the coming school year. He seemed to be in shock as it was revealed to him that he did indeed have more money than the Malfoys, seeing his vaults made that sentiment a reality.

Now, the three were walking down Diagon Alley, purchasing the books necessary for Harry's upcoming school year. Sirius was once again a dog and had to stay outside many of the shops but he didn't mind since he got to spend the day with his godson.

Harry and Remus spent a considerable amount of time inside the bookshop and both purchased many different books. Harry was determined to do better this school year. He also picked up a few for that he knew Hermione would like. His customary blush appeared as Remus smiled knowingly at him when he mentioned that the extra books were for Hermione. Sirius barked in joy when Harry walked out, still blushing.

After the bookstore, they went to a store that sold trunks. Three years previously, Harry had bought a cheap, standard trunk. Now, he found a trunk that had five separate compartments and constantly weighed about ten pounds so it was easy to carry around. He promptly deposited all his books into the second compartment so that they wouldn't have to carry his bags around everywhere.

They then went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Sirius was allowed to go into the pub and was given a bowl of beef stew to eat. While they were eating, Harry told Remus and Sirius about how he was going to the Granger's for the rest of the summer and that they were going to go to their house after they were finished eating.

He knew that Hermione would be excited to hear about the new developments in his life. He would be able to change the laws from within the Ministry and she would love to be able to change some of the things they were doing to creatures in their world. Mostly, she would be excited about the books he had got her. He smiled, thinking about how her beautiful brown eyes would light up when she saw the new books.

Remus saw his smile and decided to end lunch there so they could go to the Granger's.

"Well, I say we go ahead and leave now. I can see how eager you are to get to Hermione." Remus was smirking at Harry's mortified face.

The three left the pub and, like before, Harry grabbed onto Remus' arm and Sirius' fur after telling Remus the address. The three disappeared with a CRACK.

_AN: Review if you liked it please :) If you don't like it, review as well and tell me what I did wrong. Constructive criticism is always needed :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: All the stories I have read like this have Harry and Hermione getting together immediately. I don't really believe that it should happen that quickly. So, they will be slightly awkward around each other at first before Harry begins to get some self-confidence and realizes that it's his best friend and he has been with her for almost 4 years. Personally, I think this way is more believable. Also, I am sorta terrible with dialogue when there are multiple people. I feel like I don't keep up with everyone. So, if you find a problem in my dialogue, please tell me so I can fix it. _

_And, to answer a question posed in the reviews; the Sirius/Remus pairing was intended to be romantic at first, but I think I would prefer to have them both marrying women. So, it is going to be purely friendship for now. Maybe my muse will morph them back into lovers eventually but I doubt it. _

The trio of men arrived about a block away from the Granger's house in an unused alley. Remus apparated them far enough away so as to not be seen by any muggles who could be looking out their windows. Harry and Remus did not talk to each other as they walked towards the Granger's. Sirius, being a dog, could not talk but contented himself with chasing squirrels every time they walked past a tree.

After about five minutes of silent walking, they arrived in front of a house that had a mailbox with the words Granger inscribed on it. Remus pretended not to notice Harry take a deep breath before walking up to the door and knocking. Sirius barked in laughter however before bounding after his godson.

A few seconds after Harry knocked, he felt a small missile collide with his body. After three years of quidditch and battling different forms of Voldemort, Harry had developed some muscles and barely managed to keep himself standing. He wrapped his arms around the body that hit his and knew who it was immediately as brown hair obscured his vision and her smell filled his nose. Vanilla. Hermione smelled wonderful. Harry got lost in her scent and the feel of her in his arms.

He was shocked out of it when a polite cough sounded from behind her, in the house. She pulled away, a beautiful smile on her face. Harry was momentarily caught in the pull from her eyes before he remembered that it was probably her parents standing behind her and blushed at what he had been thinking about a few seconds previously.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling at his look of discomfort.

"Hello Hermione," he said, smiling back at her. The blush wasn't as apparent this time.

"Harry, these are my parents, Dan and Emma."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Harry turned towards where Remus was standing and Sirius was sitting. "This man has been like a father to me this past year and I know my parents would have wanted him to be one. This is Remus. Hermione, you remember him."

"Hello Professor," she said.

"Nice to meet you Harry, Remus," Emma said. "Please, call us Dan and Emma. Sounds less formal and if you are going to be staying here this summer, formalities are not needed."

Harry could see where Hermione had gotten her beauty. Emma was a beautiful woman with long, brown, curly hair. Hermione had inherited her sparkling brown eyes. When Dan smiled and nodded his head, he saw where Hermione got her beautiful smile. Well, both Grangers were dentists so he should have known that they would all have nice teeth.

At that moment, Sirius, tired of being ignored, bumped into Harry. Laughing, Harry managed to keep himself upright again.

"Dan, Emma, I know this is weird but can I bring my dog inside the house?"

Hermione was laughing at Sirius' antics. She knew exactly who the dog was and she hoped that her parents would be okay with it.

Although confused, Dan thought, _what the hell._ Since Harry was going to be staying with them for a few weeks, they might as well get used to a dog being around the place. At least it looked clean.

"Sure," Dan said, stepping aside and gesturing for everyone to come inside.

Hermione had showed everyone to the living room where they were now sitting. Hermione had claimed the seat on the couch beside Harry. Remus was on his other side. Emma was sitting on an adjacent loveseat and Dan sat beside her. Sirius was currently sitting in the middle of the floor, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Emma looked at Harry, a quizzical look on her face. Hermione was grinning and Remus had a small smile on his face.

"Emma," Harry began. "This dog's name is Sirius Black."

The Grangers gasped. They remembered his name from their news.

"Harry, why would you name your dog after an escaped convict? That man killed many people!" No matter what they had heard from their daughter, if this boy was naming his pets after murderers then surely he was not in his right mind. This thought was cemented in their minds as Harry laughed. What worried them is when Hermione chuckled as well.

Seeing their concern, Harry decided to put their minds at ease.

"Sirius Black has never in his life murdered anyone. He was an innocent man that was framed for a crime he didn't commit. He was thrown in prison for 12 years before he managed to escape. Sirius Black is my godfather and I never got to grow up with him."

The Grangers were both looking at him like he was crazy.

"Mum. You're about to see some magic. Since I've never been able to show you what I am learning at Hogwarts, this should be great."

"Sirius," Harry nodded in his direction.

Dan and Emma Granger watched as the dog turned into a man before their eyes. Standing in their living room was Sirius Black. It was a testament to how strong Hermione's parents were that they did not pass out from the shock of seeing a convicted killer in their midst.

"Dan, Emma," Sirius began. "First, I want to say thank you for allowing me to be in your home. That may change, but I sincerely hope not. I was thrown in Azkaban without even the benefit of a trial. My godson grew up without me in an abusive house. Whether you allow me to stay here or not, I would like to have your permission to come over some nights to spend time with him."

Sirius was looking at Dan and Emma, his face determined.

"Sirius, we are not going to keep you away from Harry. We would, however, like to hear your story," Dan told him. He looked at Emma to see her nodding. "If you want, we will go eat and then you can tell us over dinner."

Sirius nodded and they all stood up to go to the kitchen. Remus told Harry that he had somewhere to be but that he would see him again in a few days. Harry made to argue but he could see from Remus' face that the business he had to do was important so he just gave Remus a hug and watched as he disapparated from the living room. Harry then walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him.

The five sat down at the table and filled their plates with food. It was mostly silent as they all ate but everyone know there was going to be stories after dinner. The Grangers were eager to hear Sirius' story and Hermione, having already hear about what happened to Sirius, was eager to hear how Harry had come to be with Sirius and Remus.

When they were finished, they retired back to the living room, assuming the same seating but Sirius now sat in an armchair in front of both couches.

"Harry and Hermione have already heard most of this story but as you two have not, I will start from the beginning," Sirius said, directing his words to Dan and Emma.

"Harry's parents, James and Lily were my best friends. Us three, along with Remus and our other friend," here, his voice got angry, "Peter, were inseparable after we graduated. When Lily had Harry, I was named godfather. I was ecstatic. I knew that I would do anything to protect my friends but now, I also knew that I would do anything in my power to protect the godson that I already loved."

"Shortly after Harry was born, Dumbledore told us about a prophecy that was made that could possibly be about Harry. Only one other child could have fit the prophecy, Neville Longbottom."

Hermione gasped, "Harry! You didn't tell me about a prophecy concerning you!"

She turned to look worriedly at Harry as he answered, "I didn't know until last night Hermione or you know that I would have told you immediately." This seemed to placate her and she let Sirius continue his story, now more determined to talk to Harry later.

Sirius smiled at her outrage about being left out of something before he continued.

"The prophecy said, _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"Dumbledore told us that we had to go into hiding, to protect Harry. Of course, Lily and James agreed. They would do anything to keep Harry safe. They were originally going to make me the secret-keeper but Dumbledore thought that was too obvious. He suggested to me that I have Lily and James make Peter their secret-keeper instead. I, of course, listened to Dumbledore. Peter became their secret-keeper."

"James, Lily, and I believed that Remus was a spy and so we didn't tell him that we switched secret-keepers. About a week after the Potters went into hiding, their cottage was attacked by Voldemort. James and Lily were killed and that monster tried to kill Harry. The curse rebounded on Voldemort and obliterated him."

By now, Sirius had tears in his eyes from talking about his dead best friends. Harry was close to tears and Hermione had moved closer to him and was holding his hand. She was comforting him and he was slowly calming down. Emma had tears running down her cheeks and Dan was torn between looking horrified at the story and suspiciously watching Harry and Hermione holding hands.

"After I went to their cottage, I saw Hagrid taking Harry away. I tried to get him to give Harry to me, I am his godfather after all, but he told me that Dumbledore told him to take Harry and bring him to wherever Dumbledore was going to be. Since I knew where his loyalties were, I told him to at least take my motorcycle because I know how terrible he is at magic." Harry chuckled at this comment.

"When Hagrid left with Harry, I went looking for Peter. I knew that rat was the reason that James and Lily were dead and Harry was an orphan. He had betrayed our best friends and I had to make him pay. I tracked him down to a street in muggle London. I confronted him but he managed to turn it around on me. He blew up the street, cut his finger off, and turned into a rat before escaping down a sewage drain. The authorities arrived and arrested me."

He finished his story and Emma understood why Harry was so defensive earlier. Sirius had been through quite the ordeal.

"What do you plan on doing now Sirius?"

Hermione had been the one to ask the question. She was still sitting close to Harry, holding his hand. Harry didn't seem to mind the arrangement.

"Well, I was going to ask your parents to let me stay with Harry until he went back to Hogwarts but I don't think they will let me. So I plan on being Padfoot for awhile and—"

"Sirius," Dan interrupted. "I don't know who told you that we would let you stay here but we would love for you to stay with us."

Sirius grinned. "Thank you so much Dan, Emma. You have no idea what it means that you are giving me a way to spend more time with my godson."

Harry was excited that he could spend the last few weeks of the summer with Sirius. Hermione was glad that her parents allowed Sirius to stay as well. If it made Harry happy, it was a good thing.

"I have a question Sirius," Emma said. "You said that Dumbledore is the one who said James and Lily should make Peter their secret-keeper and also the one who told you the prophecy. Why is he important enough to make those decisions? I thought he was just the headmaster at the school."

Harry had a fierce look on his face as he responded. "Dumbledore believes that he can get into everyone's business and control everyone. He sent me to live with terrible relatives when he knew that my parents didn't want me to go there. He kept me away from my inheritance and kept me from knowing what I needed to know. He didn't tell me the prophecy and he kept Sirius in jail when he knew that Peter was the one responsible. Let's just say that I don't trust Dumbledore anymore."

"Dumbledore did all that?" Hermione questioned. She couldn't believe that the headmaster was responsible for all that. "He sent you to the Dursley's?"

"He left me on their doorstep in a basket at night."

Dan and Emma were outraged. To leave a child alone at night outside on a doorstep was a terrible thing to do. How could an adult do that?

"Hermione, I have something to tell you. I hope it doesn't make you see me any differently." Harry was nervous about telling her.

"You can tell me anything Harry. I will never think anything bad about you, you will always be my best friend." She smiled at him. The two were staring at each other for a few seconds before Dan cleared his throat. Hermione jumped and looked to where her mum and Sirius were smiling and her dad was glaring. With a dark blush, she gestured for Harry to tell her what he needed to.

"Well, Sirius and Remus came to the Dursley's last night and we talked about the prophecy and what Dumbledore has done to all of us. Today took me to Gringotts and I got to read my parent's will. While there, I claimed my inheritance. I am now Lord Harry James Potter."

He looked at her, awaiting her response. Her mouth was open in shock. He was a Lord?

"Wow. Harry, this doesn't change how I feel about you. The only reason I'm shocked is because Dumbledore kept this from you."

"Well, I also found out something else. Not only am I Lord Potter, but I am also Lord Gryffindor. I am, effectively, wealthier than the Malfoys."

At this Hermione started laughing. He could use this to get some revenge on the person who had made both their lives hell.

"That's great Harry! Wait until Ron hears. I'm sure he's going to be happy for you too," She said with a wide smile.

Harry's expression turned dark at her mention of Ron.

She noticed and asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

"When I was at Gringotts, I found out that Dumbledore has been taking money from my vault. He has been taking 100,000 galleons a year for himself and giving 100,000 galleons a year to the Weasleys. I haven't heard from Ron this summer and I don't even know if I want to talk to him anymore. If I find out that he knew about this then I will not have anything else to do with him. These people have ruined my life for the past 13 years and it ends now. I am tired of being told what I can and cannot know. From now on, I am taking charge of my life. Dumbledore will not control me anymore."

Hermione was outraged by what the Weasleys had done to Harry but was glad that he was going to stick up for himself. Dumbledore and the Weasleys deserved to pay for what they had put her best friend through. He deserved better. She realized that what she was feeling was going beyond a feeling of friendship and decided to put those feelings aside and think about them later.

Dan and Emma didn't know who the Weasleys were but they had heard of Ron. They knew that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were friends from the letters home they got from Hermione.

"But, enough of this," Harry said, trying to change the subject. He was tired of talking about the depressing things in his life. "Let's talk about what we plan on doing this summer. I am filthy rich and want to treat the people who are taking me into their home for the summer."

He had a huge grin on his face while Hermione giggled. Dan and Emma were looking apprehensive as to what he could have in mind to do and Sirius was simply happy to be included in someone's plans.

The five of them sat up late into the night talking about what they could do this summer that would include both muggle and magical adventures. It was after midnight before they went to bed. Harry gave Hermione a brief kiss on the cheek before going to the spare bedroom. Dan saw and decided to question the kids on what was going on between them in the morning. For the time being, he was just glad that Hermione was safe and Harry was away from his horrible relatives.

_AN: So, I got this out way earlier than I originally planned to. They will not all be this fast. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will give me a pleasant review. If not, then let me know what I'm doing wrong :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Addressing a few things. I grew up without a father so if Dan's reaction to just a little kiss seems weird, it probably is to people who grew up with fathers that weren't overprotective. The way I have always pictured Dan, he is protective of his only little girl. Hermione grew up without friends and Dan does not completely trust Harry. To find out that a Lord is interested in your little girl would make a father think about what he wants with her. _

Harry woke early the next morning, a little disoriented at first until he realized where he was. With a small smile, his thoughts turned toward the girl who was in the room next door to his. He remembered how she had cuddled closer to him on the couch in an attempt to calm him down. The main thing that calmed him was the feel of her pressed up against his side. He would never forget the feeling.

As his thoughts turned to the small kiss he had given her on her smooth cheek before bed, a knock sounded on the door. Sitting up, he said, "come in."

The door opened to reveal Hermione standing in the doorway. She was in a too big t-shirt and a pair of shorts. While not revealing or sexy, she still looked beautiful with her tousled hair and sleepy eyes. He saw a scarlet blush adorn her cheeks and she attempted to look away. He looked down and saw that he was only in a pair of boxers.

Not in the slightest bit embarrassed, Harry chuckled softly. Hermione was having a hard time looking away but she finally managed to look him in the eyes. Her brown eyes were no longer sleepy, but dark and clear. Harry's eyes darkened in response. He needed to think of something or they would do something they would regret later.

"Did you need something Hermione?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly to clear her mind.

"I was just wondering if you were coming down to breakfast. Mum and dad are up and I think I just heard Sirius stir in his room."

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to get ready and I will be right down."

Harry stood, letting the comforter fall back to the bed. Hermione's mouth went dry at the sight before she backed out of the door, closing it behind her.

A few moments later, Harry appeared downstairs, fully dressed. Dan, Emma, and Sirius were seated at the kitchen table. Platters of food were waiting for everyone. Sirius was chatting with both Grangers, a smile on his face. Harry was glad to see Sirius happy after all the hardships in his life. He was content to stand on the stairs and watch for a while.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Hermione came down the stairs behind him. She nudged him slightly with her hip as she went around him.

"What are you doing Harry?" She had a quizzical look on her face as she looked to where his gaze was. She saw Sirius and her parents sitting at the table and realized that she shouldn't have had to ask. Sirius looked happier than the last time she had seen him.

In fact, Harry looked better and happier than the last time she had seen him. She was shocked to figure out the previous night that she had a small crush on her best friend. Well, not so small. They had been through so much in the past three years that it was understandable for her to feel strong emotion for Harry but this went farther than strong emotion.

When she walked into his room this morning, she could picture herself waking up with him every morning. Looking at him now, a small smile on her face, she vowed to do whatever it took to get him to see her as more than a friend.

She was jerked from her musings as Harry answered, "Sirius looks so happy."

He turned to look at her and his breath caught in his throat. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail but it was unruly as ever as a few curls sprang free to frame her face. Her eyes glowed with happiness as she looked at him. She was wearing a tight t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Looking at her face, he noticed that she had seen his scrutiny but instead of frowning like he thought she might, she had a wide grin on her face.

"Let's go eat Harry."

Hermione walked the rest of the way down the stairs and joined her family at the table. Harry smiled and followed her.

OoOoOoO

After breakfast, the five adjourned to the living room. The previous night they had thought about what they could do during the rest of the summer. They rested for a few moments before the decided to go shopping.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley," Hermione suggested.

Sirius opted to stay at the house and watch the telly since he couldn't be seen in public. They were coming back to the house for dinner and he could visit with them then and find out how their day went.

Dan and Emma went out to the car. Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his wallet. In Diagon Alley the previous day, he had bought a wand holster that was invisible once put on and could not be summoned from him. He had his wand in the holster.

"See you later Sirius!" He called as he ran outside to meet the Grangers at their car.

Sirius was glad to see that Harry was having fun and was happy. He would be forever grateful to the Granger family for sticking with Harry.

OoOoOoO

Harry sat in the back of the car with Hermione on the way to Diagon Alley.

"So Harry," Dan started after they had pulled away from the house. "We've never been able to get Hermione to tell us much about your time at school. Maybe you can tell us what has been going on the past three years?"

Harry looked towards Hermione to see the scared look on her face. He knew why she had not told them anything that had happened. He didn't even want to tell them.

"Dan," he began hesitantly, "it is a long story and I would rather tell you where you can sit down and where we won't be in public."

He could see the look on Dan's face in the rearview mirror and it reflected the worry that was on Emma's face as she turned to face them. Beside him, he could hear Hermione sigh in relief.

"Okay kids, but we expect to hear the whole story of your past three years as soon as we get home. Hermione has danced around the subject and after hearing the story Sirius told us last night, we expect answers."

Emma had a stern look on her face and beside him, Hermione nodded her head, fear once more on her face. Harry couldn't blame her; their past three years were trying and she probably didn't want her parents to know how much danger she had been in every year.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said.

At that moment, they pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Even though Dan and Emma were muggles, since their child was a witch, they could see the pub. They parked across the street and, when nobody was looking, they walked inside. Tom greeted the quartet, his eyes watching Harry as he exited into the back.

"So, Hermione," Harry began. Dan and Emma were standing behind the children, content to follow them around for awhile. "I actually have something to tell you all."

Harry looked nervous but pulled himself up straight as they all looked to him. He knew that what he had done was right. Even if Hermione didn't like it. He was done listening to other people tell him what to do and this was the first thing he had chose to do on his own without outside interference.

"I told you that I am a Lord wealthier than the Malfoys." Hermione nodded her head. "Well, what I didn't tell you is that I have added your name to my vault."

Hermione gasped but her parents didn't see the significance of this. They looked confusedly towards Hermione. She had tears in her eyes and her hand was covering her mouth. Harry trusted her that much?

"What is going on?" Dan asked.

Hermione was currently giving Harry a hug but pulled away to answer her father.

"The only people who can access vaults are the ones with their names on their vaults. What Harry has done is give me access to his vaults. But Harry, I could never take any money out of your vault." She said the last vehemently. She would not be like the Weasleys or Dumbledore, taking his money from him.

The Grangers were looking at Harry with gobsmacked looks on their faces. This Lord had just given their daughter control of his wealth. Both looked at him in a different light, especially Dan. This showed that he was interested in Hermione for more than what she could give him.

"Hermione, I did it because I wanted you to always be able to get the things that you need. I know your parents make good money but the conversion rate from pounds to galleons is high. This way, if you need something that is more expensive, your parents do not have to waste the extra money to convert pounds. You can just use the money from my vault. I have more than I could ever spend in a lifetime."

Hermione looked at him silently. He had made a good point but she still wasn't sure that she would ever take money from him.

Harry grinned at what he was about to tell her. "I have one more surprise. It is an early birthday present."

"Oh Harry, you don't have to get me anything for my birthday. Just knowing that you trust me enough to put my name on your vault is a gift in itself." Hermione smiled, letting him know that she truly meant what she said. However, she would love this gift.

"Well, then I guess I won't tell you that your gift is that I opened an unlimited account in your name at Flourish and Blotts—"

Harry didn't get any further as Hermione squealed and launched herself into his arms once more. Her parents discreetly left the two teens alone as they continued to hug. Hermione pulled back, a red blush on her face as she realized where she was. People in the alley were looking at them, some smiling knowingly while others just turned away. The latter was mostly young witches that wanted Harry for themselves. Harry looked down at Hermione's face with a smirk. She was so beautiful, especially when embarrassed.

Catching her unawares, he softly kissed her cheek and said, "Happy early birthday Hermione."

She looked back to his face, the world once again fading away. He gazed into her brilliant brown eyes, becoming lost in their depth. She smelled like vanilla and the scent was intoxicating. He had never smelt anything better than her in that moment. She felt amazing wrapped in his arms. Her hair was loose and he felt it brush the tops of his arms where they were wrapped around her waist. Their lips were mere inches apart when suddenly they were shoved roughly aside.

"Get out of the way Potter. Go snog your mudblood somewhere else, nobody wants to see that filth," came a snide voice from where the shove had come from.

Harry managed to keep Hermione and himself on their feet. He pushed her behind him as he turned to face the threat. Instead, he relaxed significantly when he saw that it was only Malfoy.

Malfoy had a sneer on his face as he looked at Harry. He had his wand out, pointed at Harry and Hermione, who had moved to stand beside Harry, her wand also out.

Harry simply shook his head no when he saw her wand. Reluctantly, she placed it back in her pocket, within easy reach. By now they had drawn a small crowd. Everyone was gathered around the two young wizards. Draco was standing tall, a sneer on his pointed face. He was attempting to look tall and graceful. When compared to Harry, he failed.

Harry was standing straight, his head held high. He carried with him the grace of a noble Lord. Malfoy, thick as he was, didn't seem to notice that Harry was different than last year.

"You heard me Potter. Leave, you are not wanted here."

Harry looked around at the gathered spectators. With a feral grin on his face, he faced Malfoy directly.

The voice that came from his mouth was different than Hermione had ever heard. He sounded angry and powerful and unbelievably _sexy. _His voice had gotten deeper over the summer and had a husky quality to it. Now, filled with power, it sounded dangerous.

"Draco Malfoy. You have accosted the last heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Gryffindor." At this proclamation, the crowd gasped and Malfoy's smirk faded from his face. A tinge of fear showed in his eyes as he took an involuntary step back.

"You have also insulted and accosted a member of a family under the protection of both the Potter and Gryffindor family. Whether you have done this with a spell or not, you know the penalty for doing this. If you do not, ask your father what I could have done to you this day. Since you merely pushed us, I will forgive this grievance this one time. Know next time you cross my path, I will not be so lenient."

Harry's emerald eyes were glowing with raw magic and power. By his side, his spread hands had electricity arching from the tips of all his fingers. The whole crowd could feel the magic in the air. Malfoy whimpered quietly before he turned and ran back into the pub.

Harry's anger did not fade with his retreat. Instead, his rage was filling his body and Hermione could tell that his magic was going to get out of his control. The crowd of people were whispering behind him, waiting to see what he would do next.

_How dare he call Hermione a mudblood. I am tired of him and not going to put up with him this year. He will not be able to hurt Hermione anymore. I will see to that. I will hurt him. _

The dark thoughts going through Harry's mind were fueling his anger. Hermione, no knowing what to do, stepped in front of his body. His eyes looked down at her. She reached both hands up and cupped either side of his face, looking straight into his eyes. As he looked into her eyes, he felt himself calm down. He knew that if he didn't, he could hurt her and he didn't want to do that.

Slowly, his eyes returned to normal and the magic retreated back into his body. He slumped slightly as he came down off the high of raw magic.

"Thanks Hermione," he said weakly with a small smile.

The group around them saw that he was done and was not going to explode and slowly began to go back to their business.

Hermione still had her hands on either side of his face as he regained his composure. It was a testament to how strong he was that he was able to stand back straight after a few moments.

Noticing that Hermione looked worried, he said, in a much more cheerful voice, "so, why don't we go check out your account at Flourish and Blotts?"

Knowing that he didn't want to talk about what just happened, she nodded her head and removed her hands from his face. Instead, she chose to grab ahold of his hand and the pair walked down the alley, towards to bookstore. She would make sure to talk to him later about it though.

OoOoOoO

Harry had many thoughts running through his head as Hermione scanned through the books available in the store, a huge smile on her face. A pile of books sat beside him on the counter as he waited for her to be finished. They had to go meet her parents for lunch in about ten minutes so he knew that she wouldn't be looking much longer.

He smiled gently at her as she pulled another three books for the pile.

_I almost kissed her. She was going to let me. We almost kissed! _This was the general direction that his thoughts were taking. He knew that he would have to talk about what had almost happened but he knew that he definitely wanted it to happen again but this time, he wanted to finish what they started.

"Hermione, we have to go meet your parents," he said with amusement in his voice.

Hermione sighed heavily but realized that he was right. She looked toward the huge pile of books that she had already got and said, "I guess this will have to be enough for now. Can we come back before the summer is over?"

She adopted a pouting look that tugged at his heartstrings. He knew that if she used that face, he would give her anything that she wanted and told her that they would come back as many times as she wanted to before school started.

He shrunk her purchases and placed them in his pocket. She looked at him with a quizzical expression her face before he realized that he hadn't told her about how the trace worked. As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, he explained what Sirius and Remus had told him.

"The trace tracks magic, not people necessarily. For instance, in a big family full of wizards, a twelve year old can use magic and never get caught because all the adults use magic. But, if I were to use magic at my relatives house, I would get caught because I am the only wizard around."

"So, as long as we are around other wizards that the Ministry knows are of age, we can do magic and they will never know it was us?"

Harry nodded and watched as her eyes turned angry. "I could have shown my parents magic by coming here. They always want to know what we learn and I can never show them."

"Well, Remus let the Ministry know that he would be at your parents this summer so, we can do magic while we are there, just don't let anyone know the secret," he said with a wink. Hermione grinned as she thought about what her parents would say when she told them that she could show them magic.

When they arrived back at the pub, they found her parents and went back out to the car. They decided to go home so they could eat lunch with Sirius. Also, the Grangers wanted to have a long conversation with the young man that had recently entered their lives and seemed to be wanting to change everything. Emma wanted to know what her daughter had gone through and Dan wanted to know Harry's intentions towards his little girl. Harry and Hermione were in for a long conversation when they returned to the house.

_AN: So, here you go. There is a little action in this chapter. Sorry it is taking so long to get to the action portion of the story. Character development is needed plus, Harry needs to develop a relationship with Dan and Emma and Sirius as well. The next chapter will have them telling her parents what has been going on at Hogwarts, as well as their return to Hogwarts. Once they return to Hogwarts the action and story will progress faster. Also, I am thinking about including Severus Snape in this story in a way other than as the bad guy. I have always liked making his character kinder but I'm not sure. Maybe as a mentor to Harry and Hermione. I'm not sure yet. What does everyone think?_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Okay, this chapter will switch POVs a few times. This one should finish setting up the main important characters and then we can get into the big action. Just to address a few things that were questioned in the reviews: _

_**Inumiri: It was 100,000 galleons yearly, not monthly. **_

_**HufflepuffWoman: There will be no Quidditch World Cup. This story will be AU in that respect. The tournament will be included but will be slightly different. And, you will find out about the head of house Black in a later chapter. **_

_Also, someone managed to find a mistake that I had made in Chapter 3 and I have since gone back and fixed it. Nothing major that would have to be reread. Anway, enough with this long Author's Note, on with the story! _

To say that Albus Dumbledore was not happy would be an understatement. Albus Dumbledore was furious.

He had been in meetings with Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch all day. Since they were the main ones responsible for the Triwizard Tournament being played again, he had to take all possibilities through them. That was first on his list of grievances. He, the great Albus Dumbledore, shouldn't have to run things by anyone. This was _his _school.

But, that didn't matter anymore. He would just have to find a way around their influence. And he would find a way.

On another note, the next item on his list of grievances was the escape of Sirius Black. He had never assumed that Harry would figure everything out but with Granger helping him out he should have known. That girl was just too smart for her own good and would have to be dealt with in due time. He had been forced to tell them how to free Sirius.

Harry knew that Dumbledore would help him and now Harry owed Dumbledore. He had the boy right where he wanted him. Harry was completely dependent on him.

_Best decision of my life was when I talked the Potters into making Peter their secret keeper. _

Dumbledore knew Peter was a Death Eater but it was necessary to sacrifice James and Lily so that Voldemort was vanquished and Harry was left without his parents. His humble upbringing made him the perfect pawn to be sculpted as Dumbledore wanted him to be.

If he was denied love and affection, he would desperately cling to the first love and affection shown to him. Dumbledore had made sure that Molly Weasley was the first one to show him any love or affection. Not that she herself actually felt that for the boy but he didn't need to know that. Molly was a good actress. After all, she had managed to keep Arthur for all these years. If Dumbledore had to bet, he would wager all the gold in his vault that Molly would sell her children if it would benefit her in the end.

Her youngest two children were exactly like her. They were all too happy to take money for pretending to be Harry's friend. The older children were harder to convince but the twins were going to come around to his way of thinking whether they wanted to or not.

The last thing on Dumbledore's list of grievances was Severus Snape. The man was needing double the amount of the potion recently and Dumbledore just couldn't keep up with the demands. He needed Severus to continue to hate the boy but with the way he was fighting the potion, he probably wouldn't hate him much longer.

With a big sigh, Dumbledore lowered his head down to his hands. And after all those problems, Dumbledore figured that nothing else could go bad. How wrong he was.

A few moments earlier, Remus had arrived to tell Dumbledore that Harry was no longer at Privet Drive. At least Remus was still on his side and could let him know what the boy was up to. Remus had told him that he didn't know where Harry went, just that he had left.

Usually Harry would go to the Weasley's for the summer, that way Molly could keep an eye on him and report to Dumbledore exactly what the boy was doing. Molly said that they had not heard from Harry all summer and that Ron was sulking.

If Dumbledore didn't need Harry to sacrifice himself, he would just give up on him. But since Harry needed to die by Voldemort's own hand, he had to be kept alive for another few years at least. Then Dumbledore could swoop in and kill Voldemort and once again be the hero of the war.

With a victorious smile, Dumbledore began to write out his plans for when he found Harry. He would have to get him back under control, and soon.

OoOoOoO

Severus Snape sat in his private office. On the desk in front of him was a vial of a dark blue potion and a glass of firewhiskey. The potion sparkled in the fir\elight.

Severus seemed conflicted as he struggled to reach for the vial. His arm was shaking uncontrollably and sweat covered his body. His eyes were wide open and mouth was pressed shut tightly as he attempted to force his body to do his bidding. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally managed to grab a hold of the small vial. Once he had gotten it, his body rebelled once again when he tried to drink it.

The normally proper Severus Snape was a mess as he struggled to get the vial to his lips. He was clutching the vial in one hand while trying to force it closer to his face with the other. Sweat was pouring down his face by the time he finally got it up to his face.

His thin mouth opened wide as he poured the entire vial of potion inside. After depositing the liquid, his hand threw the vial across the room where it shattered upon impact with the wall.

Severus let his head thunk down on his desk after the vial shattered. After about a minute, his head rose off the desk, his eyes clearer than they had been in years. A fire burned in their black depths. A fire that burned for revenge on Albus Dumbledore.

OoOoOoO

True to their word, the Grangers sat both kids down as soon as they got home. Sirius was sitting on the couch, in front of the telly, laughing his head off. He was watching an old cartoon that Harry could remember Dudley watching when they were children. He had never been allowed to watch it but he could hear it in his cupboard.

As soon as they got back, Sirius turned the telly off and asked how their day had gone. Hermione and Harry got comfortable on a couch, an awkward distance between them. The rest of the adults could see the tension between them.

After everyone was situated, they recounted the story of what had happened earlier with Malfoy.

By the end of their story Sirius was roaring with laughter and both Granger parents were looking horrified. Hermione and Harry were also laughing; it was funnier when than it was at the time.

Their laughter was sobered up quickly with Emma's next comment.

"What's a mudblood and why did that boy call our daughter one?"

Harry's expression turned serious while Hermione's turned sad. She was used to the prejudice but it was still slightly upsetting. She didn't want her parents to know about that term.

Harry decided to start telling about their past three years, figuring that at the earliest, they would bring up the word during their second year. Sirius was also interested in hearing about what had happened over their school years.

Gradually, the worked their way through their first year. Occasionally, Dan and Emma would cry out in indignation at what the children had experienced. When they reached the end, Harry took over and told about what had happened when he went to get the stone. Hermione showed shock when he described what he went through; he had never shared his experience with her or Ron. She was devastated to hear what he had to go through.

When they moved on to their second year, Harry let Hermione tell the story up until she had been petrified. Harry took over and explained how she had helped him and Ron discover what was terrorizing the students. He told about how they got into the chamber and what he went through fighting the basilisk.

By the looks of shock on their face, he could tell that they didn't believe him. When they looked at him, disbelieving, he suddenly remembered something important.

"I'll be right back!" He said, as he ran from the room.

He ran upstairs and rooted around inside his trunk. He came out with a battered looking book that looked like it had been through the wringer. Clutching it to his chest, he took it back downstairs. Everyone was looking at him strangely as he sat down and opened the book.

Hermione practically climbed on his lap to see what the book was. When she saw the embossed name on the cover, she gasped loudly.

"Godric Gryffindor? You have Godric Gryffindor's spell book?!"

Her eyes widened and took on a look of reverence. She didn't even want to touch the book for fear of damaging it.

"I told you that I was Lord Gryffindor. I have access to all of his vaults. I found this book in there the other day and thought that we could learn a lot from it. I was reading it last night and remembered a certain spell that he was working on developing. I haven't tried it yet but this would be the perfect opportunity."

Harry located the page he was looking for and read the instructions again. He could tell that Hermione was dying to read the book and decided to let her have it later when they were finished with her parents and Sirius.

He read the right part and placed his wand against his right temple. Hermione made to protest but he looked at her, begging for trust. She nodded her head, watching him.

The book had said that it didn't involve a spell, just intense concentration. After about thirty seconds, a small silver line swirled from the front of Harry's forehead. All the people in the room gasped aloud as they watched it travel across the room to a blank wall before it began to grow. The small line grew into a huge square that took up nearly the entire wall. After it stopped expanding, an image appeared on it.

They looked at Harry who was still sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and his wand at his temple. The image on the wall began to move as they saw it play out what Harry had gone through down in the Chamber of Secrets.

At the end, Harry flowed seamlessly into the beginning of their third year. He went through what had happened. Sirius had already seen most of it but he felt a burning anger as he saw Wormtail escape again.

By the end of the year, Sirius and Dan had gotten glasses of whiskey and Emma had tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened Hermione?"

Emma didn't understand why Hermione hadn't told them. She had to have experienced some trauma, nearly dying a few times. But she had kept quiet. Why?

Hermione looked at her mother seriously. "If I had told you what happened, would you have let me return?"

"Of course we wouldn't have let you return!" Dan said, disgusted with the thought. "You would have gone back to your school where you were at least safe." He still wasn't sure he would let her go back this year.

"Are you serious?" Hermione was angry. Harry placed a hand on her arm to calm her down before she blew up and said something to her parents that she would have regretted. She breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a grateful look.

"I used to come home every day from that school crying because everyone made fun of me. I didn't have friends until I went to Hogwarts. I don't care what I have been through. I have Harry and I love magic and I would not change that for anything."

Dan looked ready to say something, anger on his face, when Emma talked first.

"We understand Hermione. We don't want to take you away from your friends but we are concerned for you. It doesn't seem very safe at that school."

Harry understood where they were coming from, he didn't blame them for not wanting Hermione to return. It was time he told them his plan.

"I think I have an idea of how to keep Hermione safe when we go back to Hogwarts."

They all turned to look at him, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Today, I told Malfoy that you were under the protection of House Potter and Gryffindor. Well, I actually lied about that. I have to have you acceptance to place you under the protection of my house. So, this would mean that anyone hurting Hermione or you guys would have to face my wrath and not even the law could help them escape whatever punishment I deemed necessary."

After a short discussion, Dan and Emma agreed to allow him to place them under his protection. Hermione had agreed straight away, knowing how much at risk she was. Deciding that it was time for dinner, Sirius helped Emma cook the meal while Dan, Hermione, and Harry talked in the living room.

For the rest of the summer, Harry and Hermione spent time getting to know Sirius and also getting closer to each other. Before they knew it, it was the day before they were due to head back to Hogwarts.

_AN: So, I know the end may seem rushed but my muse has left me and this chapter has struggled with me for a week. I hope that it is still alright and that everyone enjoys reading it. I didn't realize just how hard it would be to write Dumbledore's POV._

_I have decided what to do about Severus and it will all be explained in due time. He was not in my original storyline so I'll have to work on his character. Next chapter they return to confront the Weasleys and board the Hogwarts Express to head back to the castle. The action should start pretty soon! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Next chapter! I'm currently on Fall break so that's why everyone got this so early :) Thanksgiving is in 4 days and I have three to go to! Good food! Hope everyone who celebrates has a great and safe Thanksgiving with their family!_

_This chapter isn't action packed but a confrontation is coming up and they finally make it back to Hogwarts. I will try to post another one as soon as possible since I am on break. After break, finals start so I won't be posting for about another two weeks. But, enjoy the chapter! _

The day they were due to return to Hogwarts, Harry woke up in his warm bed at the Granger's house. He couldn't remember a time when he had a better summer. Even staying with Ron, Mrs. Weasley was always too motherly and clingy. At first, it made him feel good but he much preferred Emma's kind of mothering. At least when she gave him hugs, he could still breathe.

He really enjoyed getting to spend some time with Sirius. Over the past month, Sirius had gotten a much healthier appearance and he didn't flinch when people came up behind him. Taking his godfather duties all the way one night, he had given Harry "the talk."

That had been one of the most embarrassing conversations that Harry had ever had. Since Sirius had slept around when he went to Hogwarts, he knew quite a bit and had told Harry everything he knew. Hermione had giggled at his scarlet face when he left the room they had been talking in. Somehow, she seemed to know what they had talked about.

His favorite part of the summer, however, had been getting to spend time with Hermione. Over the past month, they had grown closer to each other. Every day, Harry felt his feelings grow stronger and more overwhelming. He hadn't worked up the nerve to kiss her yet but he knew that he needed to soon or he would go crazy.

Harry became lost in his musings and didn't hear the bedroom door open. Hermione stood in the doorway in a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts with her hair down loose. It was still early and everyone but the two were still asleep and so they had some privacy for what Hermione wanted to do.

A grin crossed her face as she looked at Harry sitting in bed. He had pillows propped up behind his back and the comforter was pulled up to his waist. It looked as if he was daydreaming about something good because a soft smile was present on his face.

His eyes were closed so she let her eyes travel further down his body to his chest. Years of working for the Dursleys and after the things they had been through at Hogwarts, he was becoming nicely toned. She could see the muscles in his abdomen just above the sheet. She had gotten the talk from her mum and knew what she was experiencing at the moment. She was feeling it more and more around Harry recently.

"Are you going to just stand there staring?"

Hermione jumped slightly at his question. She looked back up to his eyes, seeing the smirk on his face. She had been caught staring but he didn't seem to mind.

This time, she didn't blush when she realized that she had been caught. Instead, she looked straight into his emerald eyes, seeing the same desire reflected back at her.

Silently, she turned and closed the door behind her and walked to the bed. His eyes followed her every move. When she stood beside him, he moved over slightly to allow her to sit beside him.

She sat cross-legged in beside him and waited for him to turn and look at her. His eyes focused on hers as he turned to face her.

Still, neither said a word as they gazed into each other's eyes. This was the closest they had allowed themselves to be since the incident in Diagon Alley. Without realizing it, Harry reached forward and grabbed one of her hands, gently stroking his thumb across the back of her hand.

With his other hand, he reached up and cupped the side of her face, gently brushing the hair back. They were close enough for their noses to touch.

Hermione could see the question in Harry's eyes a second before she pressed her lips against his.

As soon as their lips touched, the couple was surrounded with a pure white light. They felt the warmth but nothing could separate them even if they wanted to be separated. The light seemed to fill the entire room with the two at the center. After a few seconds of the light growing, it seemed to implode into their bodies.

They reluctantly broke apart, wonder and desire fighting for dominance in their eyes.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, sounding winded. Harry simply nodded to show his agreement. "What just happened?"

Harry remembered reading something that he thought applied but didn't want to leave her side to get the book he had read it in. He held both her hands in his and didn't want to move for the rest of his life. He could easily get lost in her eyes.

Reluctantly, he pulled his hands out of hers and moved to get off the bed. Despair colored Hermione's face briefly when he pulled away from her and moved but it faded after she saw him grab a book from his trunk. Curiosity replaced the emotion.

Harry immediately took one of her hands into his as he sat back down beside her. He had no intentions of being too far away at the moment. One-handed, he flipped through the book.

"I remember reading something in my mum's journal the other day. It was something she wrote about experiencing with dad. She described a white light and incredible warmth. When it ended, she felt energized and more in tune with him."

Hermione was looking in wonder at the book on his lap. This was his mum's journal? It was sad how he had to rely on her journal to know about what had happened between her and his dad. One day, Voldemort would pay for what he had robbed Harry of.

"Here it is."

Hermione leaned closer against his side to read the words written on the page.

"_James and I kissed for the first time tonight! We were in the astronomy tower, right after watching the sunset and when I turned to look at him, he placed the most gentle kiss against my lips. _

_As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt a great warmth surround my body and through my closed eyes, I could see a magnificent white light around us. Suddenly, the light snapped back inside our bodies and I felt myself become stronger. I felt more powerful and I could __**feel **__James beside me. _

_Not feel as in touch, but inside my, I could feel him. He looked at me in wonder before murmuring something that I couldn't hear. When I asked him what had just happened, he gave a beautiful laugh before sweeping me up into a hug and another kiss. _

'_Soul bond,' were the words that I eventually got out of him." _

"Soul bond?" Hermione said. She had read about them but didn't think they really existed.

Harry turned to look at her as she chewed on her bottom lip. She looked adorable when she did it and he couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing her again. Her soft lips felt like Heaven against his.

"Hermione," Harry said when they finally pulled apart. "I'm not sure what all a soul bond requires or what it does but what I do know is that I have never felt this way about anyone. You are all I think about and I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I always want to spend time with you and I miss you deeply when we are apart. And the one thing I do know about a soul bond is that it cannot be broken or messed with so I know that it is a little late for this but I would like for you to be my girlfriend."

Hermione had sat there looking at him as he talked. She was filled with an overwhelming emotion that was almost too much for her to handle. She realized that it was what he felt for her mixed with what she felt for him. The feeling was intoxicating and she knew what Lily meant about _feeling _James. She could _feel _Harry and it felt amazing.

Then, his words registered in her brain.

"Oh Harry!" She said before throwing herself into his arms. "Are you sure Harry? There are more beautiful girls out there, richer girls—"

Harry cut her off with a kiss. "Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't need a wealthy girl, I need you."

The emotion in his words brought tears to her eyes. She squeezed him tighter to her body.

"Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Harry was filled with amazement that this beautiful girl in his arms wanted to be his girlfriend. His gaze filled with horror as a thought occurred to him. Hermione looked at his face and asked, "what?"

Harry's simple answer was, "how are we going to tell your dad?"

OoOoOoO

After cuddling for a little while, Hermione had gone back to her room to get dressed and make sure that everything was ready to go for when they had to leave for King's Cross.

When Harry came out of his room, he went to her room to see if she was in there. She wasn't and he assumed that she had already gone downstairs to the table to eat breakfast. He wasn't disappointed when he walked down the stairs and saw her sitting at the table with Dan, Emma, and Sirius.

The smile on his face disappeared as he saw the looks the three adults and Hermione were sending him.

Sirius was sporting a huge grin and Emma was smiling softly. Hermione was smiling and her cheeks were red. The fact that she looked happy meant that surely Dan hadn't freaked out. When Harry got to Dan's face, he sagged in relief as he saw that Dan too was smiling.

He finished walking down the stairs and sat at the table, beside Hermione. He took her hand as soon as he sat down and saw her blush before smiling brilliantly.

Dan clapped him on the back and said, "If it was going to be anyone, I'm glad it's you Harry. I know you'll treat her right and take care of her. If not, I will come after you."

His threat got laughter all around the table and the tension was broken. While they ate, they talked about mindless things, Sirius especially enjoying making the new couple blush.

As soon as they finished, they packed their things into the car, Sirius transformed into Padfoot, and headed for the train station.

OoOoOoO

Severus was sitting at his desk, still getting used to finally being off that dreadful potion that Dumbledore had been feeding him for years. Honestly, he was lucky to even be alive. More than half the people who were given the _imperium_ potion for an extended period of time died from the effects.

After the shaking stopped, he opened the bottom drawer and pulled a picture out. The picture was faded and the edges were cracked and ripped. In the picture, there was a dirty, scrawny boy with long black hair and a beautiful little girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. They were playing in a field of flowers and they were both laughing.

As he looked at the picture, tears began to fall from his eyes.

_I'm so sorry Lily. I know that I promised to take care of Harry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. _

It was an endless litany in his head as he sobbed over the picture of a time when he was happy. All of this was Albus Dumbledore's fault and he would pay.

OoOoOoO

The Grangers and Harry and Padfoot arrived at the train station with ten minutes left to spare. They hurried through the wall and onto the platform.

Harry and Hermione had turned to say goodbye to Dan, Emma, and Padfoot when they heard a loud voice from behind them.

"Harry dear! Why didn't we see you this summer? We missed you."

Harry turned and saw the Weasleys standing behind him and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the front with Ron on one side and Ginny on the other. The twins were behind their mother, silently watching the scene unfold. Ron had a nasty look on his face while Ginny was glaring at Harry and Hermione's joined hands.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I stayed with the Grangers this summer." Harry had to force himself to sound pleasant to the woman that had been stealing from him for the past three years.

"But Harry, you should have come to stay with your family." She sounded slightly angry and was also glaring at Harry and Hermione's hands, yet she had a tight smile on her face.

At what she said, Harry became angry. How dare she insinuate that the only family he had was her. The Grangers were also his family now and he didn't want anything to do with the Weasley family anymore.

"Mrs. Weasley," he began, "the Grangers are also my family. They have been there for me all summer and taken care of me. They have accepted me and Hermione has always been here for me, unlike _some _people." He glared at Ron as he said the last part.

"What do you mean by that Potter?"

Ron attempted to draw his wand but he was too slow and had Hermione and Harry's wands pointed between his eyes in seconds. Ron raised his arms in surrender at the same time as Fred and George drew their wands and pointed them at Harry and Hermione.

Dan and Emma stood behind the kids, watching what was going to happen. They had complete faith in their daughter and her boyfriend.

Mrs. Weasley shouted her objections to the world.

"Children! Put your wands away this instant. Harry, Hermione, I am ashamed of you. Why would you pull your wands on Ronald? You guys are best friends and I can't believe you would do that."

"Mrs. Weasley, we are not friends with your son. He was never our friend and we never want to see him or your family ever again."

Fred and George had wilted and put their wands away when their mother glared at them. Ron looked scared about what was going to happen while Ginny was glaring at Hermione. Although they had their wands drawn, Harry and Hermione were still holding hands.

Mrs. Weasley looked beyond angry. Her face and ears were bright red with anger. She was glaring at Hermione in hate and Harry did not like the look in her eyes.

He addressed her, as well as the crowd that had gathered.

"Hermione and the Granger family are under the protection of House Potter. If anybody harms them, expect the full might of my anger."

With that, they said goodbye to Dan and Emma and Padfoot and climbed onboard the Hogwarts Express.

They searched for an empty compartment but couldn't find one so they sat in the least full one they could find. The only people in the compartment were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They were sitting beside each other.

Harry and Hermione entered the compartment, saying hello to their companions.

The four talked about their summer and what had happened on their way to Hogwarts. Luna was not surprised to see that Harry and Hermione were together but Neville was shocked. He wasn't too good at picking up subtle cues.

Before they knew it, they were pulling into the train station at Hogsmeade. They could hear Hagrid calling for the first years and made their way to the carriages for the journey up to the castle.

Hermione and Harry managed to get in a carriage by themselves. On the way to the castle, they talked about what to do about Dumbledore this year. Harry just hoped that he would not have to face another life or death situation but he didn't see Dumbledore leaving him alone. By the time they reached the wards around the castle, they still had no plan for dealing with the coming school year.

_AN: So I had someone review that said they loved stories like this but never found ones that were actually finished and so didn't get to read many. For anyone who wants to read a similar story, here is a list of some of my all time favorites and some that were inspirations for this story. They are all complete and all a great read. _

_Harry Potter and Future's Past by DriftWood1965_

_Is it Vengeance or Justice that you seek by substitutingrealitywithmyown_

_Knowledge is Power by robst_

_In this World and the Next by robst_

_Harry Potter and the Champion's Champion by DriftWood1965_

_Harry Potter: Duke of Gryffindor by stalkerace_

_All of these stories are great. Some are pretty long but it is totally worth it. These are some of my favorites from my favorites list. All ones on my favorites list are complete so there are also some good ones like this on there. _

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I have a question. Does anyone think that I need a Beta or is the story easy to read with few mistakes? I try to catch any that I make and if I had a Beta, it would take even longer to get the chapters out but if it's difficult to read, I probably need to have it Beta'd!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Wow, so many reviews after that chapter. I'm glad that everyone likes the story so far. I never expected it to be this popular this quickly._

_I'm so sorry for the long wait! Finals have started and its all study, study, study. We have been iced in and finals have been cancelled so I'm going to try and write the next chapter as quickly as possible! Right now, in fact :). On with the chapter!_

When Harry and Hermione stepped out of their carriage, they were joined by Neville. The three proceeded up to the entrance to the castle. When they arrived inside, they were greeted by the sight of Ron standing and glaring at them. He had his wand out and pointed at them. It seemed that he had been lying in wait for them to arrive.

Neville looked nervous at the encounter and withdrew slightly behind Harry and Hermione who stood their ground. Neither had pulled their wands, content to see what Ron was going to do.

He was standing off to the side, in a shadowy corner and so when they walked closer, they couldn't be clearly seen by the people coming in the doorway.

There was hatred etched in every line of Ron's face. His ears were red and his eyes were practically blazing with fire. Harry had a pretty good idea for why he was so angry but decided to let him address it himself.

"Did you want something Ron?" Harry asked, grabbing Hermione's hand and smiling benignly at him.

His eyes zeroed in on their joined hands and he waved his wand sharply towards Harry. A yellow curse sped towards the couple but they didn't move from its path. They heard Neville whimper behind them but he didn't run.

The curse came within a few inches of Hermione face before it was absorbed into an invisible shield. Ron looked momentarily confused before he began to fire curse after curse at their shield, tiring himself out with each curse fired.

After about a minute of him firing curses, he slumped over, panting hard. Harry and Hermione were still standing and smiling at him. Harry waited a few moments, making sure that Ron was finished throwing curses at Hermione before letting go of her hand and walking closer to where Ron was slumped over.

When he was standing right in front of the redhead, he placed his wand directly between Ron's eyes. Ron's looked fearful for the first time since they had arrived in the shadowy corner. Harry was not the same as when he left the previous year. Ron could see that he had gained some muscle tone and his eyes. His eyes were still the same emerald but they looked hardened, angry. The intensity was aimed squarely at Ron.

"Ron."

Harry's voice was frosty and sounded angry.

"I told you and your whole family at the train station that Hermione was under the protection of my house. I would probably have forgiven you if those curses you just sent were aimed at me, but they weren't. They were aimed at Hermione."

Ron didn't say anything. Hermione had been the one he intended to hurt. Maybe if she got hurt, she wouldn't be in Harry's life anymore. If she wasn't influencing Harry anymore then he, Ron, could worm his way back into Harry's good books and his family would continue to get his money. He didn't write to Harry this past summer but he thought that he would understand that Ron had been traumatized by the end of their third year. But Ron had let his anger at seeing Hermione holding Harry's hand get the better of him.

"You know, for this injustice against one under the protection of House Potter, I could have you killed."

Ron's face paled drastically. His freckles stood out in stark relief. He looked behind Harry, knowing that Hermione would never let him do something like that. What he saw instead was her smiling serenely at him. She walked forward and took Harry's unused hand. Clearly, she was not on Ron's side anymore. Ron looked back at Harry to see his green eyes shimmering with an inner light.

"Or, I could make your family pay a hefty fine. Or better yet, if I was so inclined, I could take you as my personal concubine."

At the last, Ron's face filled with horror and fear. Hermione blanched by Harry's side. Imagine having Ron as a concubine. An image of him in a frilly dress and chains made her giggle slightly.

Harry smiled and said, "I see that one amuses you my love. Do you think I should do that?"

"I don't think I could stomach having Ron as a concubine. The image was amusing but I would not be able to stand it. Maybe you can come up with a better punishment?"

Harry thought for a moment before he grinned and turned back to Ron.

"For the duration of your stay at Hogwarts, all four years you have left, you will only be able to take one serving at all meals. If you try to fit more than what is appropriate for one serving on your plate, you will not get to eat at all for that meal. I suggest you learn proper servings."

Smiling merrily, Harry and Hermione turned back and saw that Neville had entered the Great Hall while they were talking to Ron. Oh well, they would just have to talk to him later.

They left Ron far behind as they walked into the Great Hall. They saw two open seats near the end of Gryffindor table and sat down quickly before the seats could be taken. The couple was getting looks from the people in the hall but they ignored everyone around them, preferring to smile at each other instead.

Through the sorting, they ignored their surroundings and didn't even know who was sorted into Gryffindor. When they finished eating, they bent their heads together and had a whispered conversation before Dumbledore began to talk to the assembled students.

"Harry, did you see how everyone was looking at us? I'm glad we didn't try to hide it."

"Yeah, I know. So, what dangerous thing do you think Dumbledore has planned for this year to get me killed?"

"Well, I'm sure we will find out shortly."

She nudged him to face the Head Table where Dumbledore was standing up, a smile on his wizened face.

OoOoOoO

When Potter and Granger entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore nearly exploded with anger. He thought that Harry was with the mudblood this past summer but he never guessed that they would have formed a relationship. Molly was going to have his head, Harry was meant to be with Ginevra and the mudblood was supposed to go with Ronald.

He managed to keep his face composed into his usual genial smile but inside, he was devising ways to get rid of the mudblood once and for all. This would be his year.

Moody had already been replaced by Crouch Jr. and now all he needed to do was make sure that Harry made it all the way to the end of the Tournament that would be held this year.

He looked toward where Harry and Granger were sitting. They were being obnoxiously couply and were now holding a whispered conversation that appeared way too intimate. He had to put a stop to this. It was time to let everyone know about the Tournament.

OoOoOoO

When Dumbledore stood, he looked briefly towards the new teacher on his left side. The man looked like he had been through a blender a few times and had an eye that was clearly magic as it kept spinning in its socket. Hermione got a bad feeling about him.

Dumbledore turned back to the students, a smile on his face that looked fake.

"Welcome back old students and welcome new students. I am pleased to welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I am proud to announce that this year, we will have a very special event taking place here at our school."

He paused briefly to take in the confused and excited faces around him. This was power. He enjoyed the feeling of everyone's eyes on him. He deserved all the attention.

"This year, Hogwarts is proud to be host to the Triwizard Tournament."

The noise level in the Hall increased from a calm to a loud roar. Hermione's face was filled with fear. She clutched Harry's hand tighter in hers to the point where he hissed in pain.

"Hermione, let up on my hand. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry Harry!" She immediately let go of his hand. His eyes found hers and saw the fear written in their depths.

"Love, what's wrong? What's the Triwizard Tournament?"

Hermione made to answer but Dumbledore continued.

"The Triwizard Tournament hasn't been held for many years. This year, the Ministry has allowed it to be held and according to tradition, in a week, students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will arrive for participation in the Tournament."

"Since the reason that the Tournament was cancelled was all the deaths occurring to underage students who entered, this year we will have an age limit. Nobody under the age of 17 may enter their names for consideration."

Dumbledore had to pause because many students were yelling at him in outrage. The Weasley twins in particular were outraged that they couldn't put their name in. After letting the students yell for a few seconds, he raised his hands. Almost immediately, the sound stopped. Aah, power; Albus Dumbledore smiled widely as he basked in the power he had.

"Now, until the other schools arrive, we will go about our daily business. Minus, quidditch. Since the Tournament will take place this year, quidditch is being cancelled."

Nobody was happy about this announcement either but Dumbledore simply dismissed everyone to their common rooms for the night.

Instead of heading to their dorms, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they snuck off to the Room of Requirement where they could talk freely. They hung towards the back of the crowd of students and darted around the corner when no one was looking. Harry quickly threw the invisibility cloak over them both and they headed for the seventh floor.

They got distracted a few times on the way there but Hermione kept them on track. She was worried about Harry. Dumbledore was planning something for the Triwizard Tournament. He was going to make Harry compete, she just knew it.

When they arrived at the blank stretch of wall, Harry emerged from under the cloak and paced three times the length of it. A rough wooden door appeared in the stone wall.

Removing the cloak, Hermione followed Harry inside the room. The door shut immediately behind her and disappeared into the wall.

Inside there was a couch and a table sitting in front of a lit fireplace. Bookcases lined the walls and it appeared warm and cozy.

"What did you ask for Harry?" Hermione was gazing at the bookcases with longing on her face.

"Somewhere where we could talk in private comfortable and where nobody could find us or get inside." He smiled at the look on her face. She really wanted to read the books. He didn't blame her. Since he decided to become more academically focused this summer, he had a greater appreciation for books and wanted to read them as badly as Hermione. But right now, they had to talk.

With a sigh, Hermione sat beside Harry and prepared herself for the coming conversation.

"So, Dumbledore." Hermione began.

"I think he is going to do something with the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said with sadness in his voice.

He had been hoping that maybe Dumbledore wasn't as bad as they all originally thought. But, it seemed that he was just a horrible person.

"Does he just want me dead?"

For the first time, since he had learned, he had anguish in his voice. It was finally hitting him just how much Dumbledore had betrayed his trust.

Hermione put her arm around him and put her head on his shoulder, offering comfort while he worked through the betrayal. After a few minutes, he looked up at her, power back in his eyes.

"Thanks Hermione. You have always been here for me," he said with a smile on his face.

"I will always be here for you Harry."

Harry leaned forward, cupping the side of her face, and kissed her gently. Just as they were getting into kissing, a loud pop interrupted them. With a jolt, they jerked apart and looked to where the noise had come from.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has come to warn you."

_AN: This chapter is slightly shorter than any others and I have left you with a cliffhanger. Honestly, I just felt like it needed to be left there. Dramatics I guess. The next chapter will continue with Dobby and see the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Thanks to all readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Ah, I had a reviewer point out that they do not discover the Room of Requirement until their fifth year. I do not want to change it so I am chalking it up to Alternate Universe and maybe Sirius or Remus told them about it or something :) _

"Dobby?"

Harry was looking at the small elf with disbelief on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Dobby came closer to Harry, tears in his eyes. The little elf looked scared and was pulling on his ears harshly. Harry hadn't seen him since his second year after he set Dobby free from the Malfoys.

With a small whimper, Dobby ran at one of the walls with the intention of bashing his head against it. Harry had experienced this before and dove to grab Dobby around his waist. Hermione screamed slightly as she saw Harry and Dobby topple to the ground.

"Dobby, I forbid you to hurt yourself."

He felt Dobby go limp in his arms before standing from the floor.

"Thank you Harry Potter, sir."

Dobby still looked distressed as Harry stood and sat back down on the couch beside Hermione. She had a look of horror on her face from what she had just witnessed. This was her first time actually seeing a house elf but she knew what they were used as.

"You said you came to warn me Dobby. Warn me about what?"

"Your Wheezy, Harry Potter, sir. He is planning with female Wheezy and Dumbledore, sir."

Dobby looked as if he wanted to hurt himself again but remembered that Harry had forbidden it.

Harry looked towards Hermione, looks of disbelief on their faces. Really? Dumbledore was planning something with Ron and Ginny. Was there no end to his treachery?

"Tell us everything you can Dobby."

OoOoOoO

Ginny peeked around the corner to make sure nobody was there before darting into the unused girl's restroom. She remembered Hermione telling her in secret about how they had brewed the polyjuice potion in their second year. Ginny shuddered as she thought back to that year.

It was horrible, the cold and the feeling of being controlled. But then Harry had come to her rescue. She sighed in pleasure as she thought about Harry. From a young age, her mother had told her that she would be married to the Boy-Who-Lived.

But now, Hermione was trying to take that from her. Her expression turned to hate as she thought about Hermione. The bucktoothed bookworm thought that she could just steal Harry from Ginny? Ginny was prettier and a better match for Harry than Hermione could ever imagine being.

She had thought that eventually Harry would finally notice her and make his move but now, she realized that she would have to make her move on him. Before long, Harry would be swooning for her and not thinking about Hermione anymore.

Ginny set up her cauldron in a toilet before lighting it. Despite being in a toilet, it lit pretty well. She added the first few ingredients and watched it begin to simmer. After she finished putting all the ingredients into the potion, she waited the required hour before pouring some into a vial.

Harry didn't know yet that he belonged to her but after breakfast tomorrow, he would know. The whole world would know that Harry Potter belonged to Ginny Weasley.

OoOoOoO

After Dobby finished telling the young couple everything he knew, they were understandable angry. Harry was barely controlling his magic. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a mirror.

"Sirius Black," he spoke into the surface of the mirror, fogging up the glass. Almost immediately, Sirius' face appeared in the mirror.

"Did you need something pup?" He looked worried, thinking that something bad had to have happened for Harry to be calling him so soon after returning to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, Dobby, and I are in the Room of Requirement. I need you to come through. Moony too if he is with you."

Sirius nodded his head and let Harry know he would be there as soon as Harry created the passageway.

_I need Sirius to be able to get here. _He thought over and over in his head as he watched the walls around him. Suddenly, a door appeared on one wall. Shortly after it appeared, it opened and out stepped Sirius.

Dobby was standing beside where Hermione was sitting. Hermione was staring openmouthed at where Sirius had suddenly appeared.

"I didn't know the room could do that. Harry, you never told me." She sounded like she was admonishing him but actually, she was quite curious as to where he figured it out.

"We didn't know if it would work or not. I told Harry to try it before telling you," Sirius answered for Harry before taking a seat beside Hermione.

"Now, what have you found out that is so important that you need to tell me right this minute? And in person."

Sirius looked worriedly at Hermione and Dobby. Dobby still looked frightened but appeared determined about what he was doing. He knew it was right to let Harry Potter know what was being planned for him.

"Dobby, please explain to Sirius what is going on."

Dobby nodded before beginning to tell Sirius what he had told Harry and Hermione.

"I was cleaning Professor Dumbledore's office when I overhears him have a conversation with Harry Potter's Wheezies. He bes telling them that they will both get what theys want. Girl Wheezy wants Harry Potter sir and Wheezy wants Harry Potter's Grangey."

Sirius looked angry that Dumbledore was plotting with the youngest Weasely children for Harry and Hermione. Dobby flinched at seeing his anger but when Sirius nodded at him to continue, he started up again.

"They did not know I was there, sir, so I listened to them talk. Dobby knows it was bad but I would do anything for the great Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world and of Dobby."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, briefly forgetting his anger in lieu of amusement.

"When the professor mentioned love potions, Dobby knew he had to warn Harry Potter and his Grangey."

As he finished his story, he stepped aside so that Harry could talk to Sirius and Hermione about what they had learned.

Hermione was worried, but not for herself. She was also scared that Harry would be taken from her. A love potion was a big thing and she knew there was no antidote for one.

"What are we going to do Harry?" He could hear the anguish in her voice so he sat and pulled her into his lap, comforting her.

Sirius was too angry to tease them about their position. Why would Dumbledore want to ruin Harry's life? What did he have against the kid?

When Sirius was in school, Dumbledore was a great man. He was a hero and tried to help everyone. Now, he was just ruining Harry's life. What could he possibly want from Harry?

"Also Sirius," Harry started. He had been whispering to Hermione and she seemed much calmer now. "We think we know what Dumbledore is going to do this year. They have decided to hold the Triwizard Tournament here this year."

Sirius jumped up in a fit of anger. He began to pace, mumbling about Dumbledore the whole time. Dobby hid behind the couch, afraid of Sirius. After a few minutes of pacing, Sirius sat down, letting out a deep sigh.

"First off, about the Tournament. There isn't much we can do besides wait and see what happens. Maybe you won't be involved this time. " He sounded pathetically hopeful.

"Now, about the love potions. I think I have the perfect plan."

They talked about Sirius' plan and visited for around an hour before he stood to leave. The whole time they were in the room, Dobby stayed with them. He fetched them pumpkin juice so they would not get thirsty while visiting.

After Sirius left, Harry and Hermione cuddled close together on the couch. Dobby popped in front of them and got their attention.

"Harry Potter, sir, thank you for forbidding Dobby from hurting himself."

He bowed low to Harry and made to leave.

"Wait, Dobby, I have a question for you."

Dobby turned back to Harry, looking hopeful.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" His huge eyes were filled with hope. Harry felt happier about what he was about to do. He looked at Hermione and she nodded in approval. Since their bond, they had become better at reading each other and she knew what he was about to do. She couldn't say that she honestly approved but maybe they could change things for the better.

"I know that Dumbledore will be mad at you if he ever finds out that you have forewarned us. And while I do not have a house right now, when I do get one, I would like you to be there."

Dobby had tears in his eyes as he realized what Harry was about to ask him.

"I would like you to be my personal elf, Dobby." Harry looked nervous as he finished the last part. Maybe Dobby didn't want to be his elf. He was enjoying being a free elf with no master. "I would pay you so that you could still have the privilege of having money."

He didn't get any further before Dobby threw himself at Harry's feet, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry didn't expect this and looked panicked before Hermione knelt on the ground beside Dobby and pulled him into a hug.

Dobby looked shocked before speaking.

"Dobby is honored Harry Potter sir. And Grangey miss gives Dobby a hug. This is the best night of Dobby's life sir and miss."

"So, what do we have to do to complete the bonding process Dobby?"

Dobby instructed Harry to place his hand on Dobby's forehead. After he had his hand in place, Dobby grabbed Harry's other hand.

"I Dobby the house elf, do hereby swear to always serve Harry Potter sir. So mote it be."

"I Harry Potter, do hereby swear to always treat Dobby with respect and to never abuse him in any way. So mote it be."

When Harry finished speaking, a blue glow surrounded him and Dobby before flashing and going out.

"What is Master's first order?"

"Please continue calling me Harry, Dobby. I would like you to continue working in the kitchens but come tell Hermione and I anything that has to do with us that you hear."

Dobby nodded his head before disappearing.

When he was gone, Harry sat back beside Hermione and pulled her into his arms.

"Finally we are alone," Harry murmured quietly in her ear. His voice had gotten low and husky.

Hermione shivered in pleasure before turning to begin the fun of being in the room alone.

OoOoOoO

The next morning, Hermione woke early and waited downstairs for Harry to join her. She was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire when she heard a noise behind her. Turning, a smile on her face, she saw Ron come down the stairs instead of Harry. He had a hand behind his back but she could see his wand in his front pocked so wasn't worried.

She hurriedly wiped the smile from her face, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. His face lit up when he saw her, quite a different from the previous night when he was full of anger and hate.

"Her Hermione, how are you this morning?"

He sounded weird as well. Too polite.

But she couldn't do anything until Harry got there. She would just be polite but distant.

"I am fine Ronald."

He waited for her to say more but when she didn't, he continued. He pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a pretty blue box.

"I…er, I am sorry about the way I acted yesterday and last night. I had mum send me these chocolates to give to you to make up for my behavior."

He looked nervous and practically shoved the box into her hands. Besides nervousness, she could also see something dark in his eyes. She wasn't about to eat anything that he gave her. Not after last night.

"Thank you Ronald."

She sat them beside her and picked up one of her schoolbooks to begin reading. Anger flashed across his face momentarily.

"So, yeah. I will see you later." With a angry sneer, he left through the portrait hole as Harry came down the stairs.

"Morning my love." Harry gave Hermione a kiss, smiling at her studying already. Of course, he they had both already read all their schoolbooks.

"Good morning handsome," Hermione said with a smirk. "Ron gave me this just a moment ago." She indicated the blue box.

They knew it was going to happen that morning but they just didn't know how.

"Well, time to put our plan into action then isn't it?"

With a wide grin, Harry called for Dobby and gave him the box of chocolate.

"Put these where we talked about last night please Dobby. Thank you." They then headed for the Great Hall, not wanting to miss what was going to happen.

Dobby popped back to the kitchen. He placed the chocolates on a plate on one of the tables in the room. Immediately, the plates disappeared and appeared on the table in the room above.

Draco Malfoy had just sat down at the table, ready for breakfast, when he saw the chocolates on his plate. Well, finally someone had figured out that he deserved to be pampered. With a smirk, he popped a chocolate into his mouth.

Harry and Hermione chuckled quietly as they saw him. They turned back to their breakfast. Ginny had just sat down beside Harry.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice Harry," Ginny asked with a sickly sweet smile on her face. She had one hand held behind her back and the other was holding out a goblet with pumpkin juice.

"Thank you Ginny." Harry had to force a smile on his face.

He could hear Hermione whisper from his other side and knew she had switched his pumpkin juice with someone else's. With a genuine smile, he took a big drink, noticing how Ginny grinned widely in triumph.

With a brief grin, he turned and gave Hermione a small kiss on the lips, ignoring the catcalls from around them.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy stood up on the bench at the Slytherin table and said very loudly, "Ronald Weasley! I love you and I want us to be together."

He climbed down from the bench and practically ran to where Ron was sitting, a small portion of food on his plate. Up to that point, he had been looking angrily at his small portion but now he was looking up in horror as Draco ran towards him.

Everyone in the hall was watching the spectacle with their mouths hanging open. Draco grabbed Ron's face and proceeded to kiss him passionately. Ron struggled to escape but the blonde's grasp was too powerful. Snape came forward, not glaring at Harry and Hermione for once, and stunned Draco.

Draco collapsed and Snape levitated him out of the Great Hall without a backwards glance at Ron.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, coming up to the table looking confused. Draco Malfoy had just publically snogged Ronald Weasley. Was the world coming to an end?

Nobody had a chance to answer here before another commutation took place. Crabbe stood up from the Slytherin table and yelled out his love for Ginny. She, remembering what happened to Ron, had the sense to stun him before he reached her. She looked on with disgust as his fat shook slightly as he fell.

She suddenly realized what had happened and looked at Hermione with shock on her face. The shock immediately turned to anger as Hermione smirked at her behind McGonagall's back.

OoOoOoO

The time passed quickly for the young couple. They went to their classes and avoided the Weasleys as much as possible. They never did figure out who had put the love potion and Ginny and Ron were not about to fess up to what they had done. They knew Dumbledore would get them out of it but they didn't want to risk it.

Before they knew it, it was Halloween night and the Goblet of Fire was ready to make its decision. It was about a month and a half earlier when the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived.

_-Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall when the doors sprung open. In came a group of boys in fur coats and fur hats. They all looked angry and aloof. In the front was Victor Krum, quidditch player. He was famous and Harry could hear all the girls swooning about him being there. _

_After them, came the delegates from Beauxbatons. All of them were girls and all of them were blonde. Maybe it was a French thing. They were wearing blue silk and their headmistress was huge. She looked like a female Hagrid. _

_Dumbledore introduces each contingent and they all took their seats at different tables. After that, Dumbledore displayed the Goblet of Fire and told everyone what it did. _

Over the past month and a half, people had been putting their names into the Goblet. Now was the time for it to tell who the champions were going to be. Harry just hoped that his bad feeling was wrong.

Dobby had not had anything new to tell them and so far, it had been quiet. Ginny and Ron were avoiding them still and Hermione and Harry were enjoying a normal year for once.

They went to dinner that night and sat at the table waiting. At the end of dinner, they sat patiently as Dumbledore stood from where he was sitting.

"Hello everyone. I am pleased to announce that we are now going to find out who is going to participate in the Triwizard Tournament." He had a smile on his face as he looked around at the Hall.

The Goblet turned red and a slip of paper shot out of the top. Dumbledore caught it and read out, "The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

A beautiful blond girl stood from the Ravenclaw table. She was the girl that Ron had been stalking for a month and Harry suspected that she wasn't completely human.

The Goblet shot another slip of paper out of the top.

"The champion from Durmstrang is Victor Krum." Krum stood up from the Slytherin table and followed Fleur to the room behind the staff table.

A last piece of paper shot out of the Goblet.

"And finally, the Hogwarts champion is—"

Dumbledore got silent, a convincing disbelieving look on his face. He looked out over the crowd and Harry felt his eyes zero in on him.

Harry groaned and Hermione let out a small cry. This could not be happening. Not now.

"The Hogwarts champion is Harry Potter," Dumbledore finally managed to get out.

_AN: Finally got it finished! My last final is tomorrow, and then it's a month long winter break. Expect a few updates in that time :) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Read and review! Thanks to everyone who already has! _


End file.
